An integrated circuit (IC) die may have a number of (Input/Output) I/O cells disposed about its periphery, each I/O cell having an I/O bonding pad. As assembly technologies improve, bond pads may be placed closer to each other (e.g., at tighter pitches). At tighter pitches, the pad structure (e.g., surface area of each I/O bond pad) may need to be smaller. This can drive a need for narrower bond wire diameters. Unfortunately, the bond pad surface may not be planer because of damage caused by wafer probing during testing of the IC die. As such, smaller diameter bond wires may not properly adhere to bond pads. This can cause a failure of the IC.